


Homesick a Million Miles from Earth

by orphan_account



Series: Things you said [3]
Category: Beyond the Edge | ISRA 88 (2016)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 02:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13137426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He just wants to go home.





	Homesick a Million Miles from Earth

Abe carefully draws the worn photograph out of his shirt pocket and holds it up against the viewport, cold beneath his splayed fingers.

“I wish I could show you this,” he whispers, eyes never leaving the faded-ink semblance of Mary for the distant stars streaming slowly past outside. He closes his eyes and imagines he can feel her hand rest on his arm.

He used to find solace in the stars, so familiar and yet so alien so many light-years out into deep space, but now he can barely look at them when he comes up here to escape into the comforting darkness, away from ISRA’s cold lights and Harold’s quiet judgement; now, they only remind him of the loved ones he left behind, and he just wants to go home.

**Author's Note:**

> _Things you said with too many ~~miles~~ light years between us_


End file.
